Tide is High
by Suite-Chic
Summary: Fate is twisted in this outoftheworld romance....Botans apartment is struck by lightening and she has nowhere to go....NOWHERE!...except......HieiHieiBotan ficy!my first fic! please R&R!
1. What can go wrong? ptI

Ring!…Ring!...Ring!...Ring!… "Hello!?" Botan answered her phone, it was Keiko. "Hey Botan just wondering if you want to go out with us at 12, were going to the beach, the movies and the mall. "Sure I'll love to come! See ya!" "Ciao" Keiko replied before hanging up the phone.

"Now what can I wear?" She asked herself. For the movies and the mall she chose to wear her J.lo jumpsuit, for the beach her blue and white bikini and a jean mini skirt. With her clothes packed she made eggs and ham, and then headed for Yusuke's. At Yusuke's everyone was there, even Hiei!

At the beach while the others swam Hiei sat on the shore looking, on glaring at people. "How did I get myself into this foolishness?" he asked himself out loud. That's right he came for Yukina, and to make sure that fool doesn't try to make a how a ningen girl would say 'move' on her. "I need to go back to Makai, I'm getting to use to their silly customs and phrases."

"Hmm… Hiei looks so…. Lonely, hey! Maybe I can get him to come in the water!" Botan chirped. And so she walked towards him.

"Hey Hiei! wanna come swim with me?" Botan asked politely. "Hn, I dont swim, especially with baka ferry onna's." "Is it because you can't swim?" Botan replied slyly. "I can swim just fine" Hiei stated proudly. "Then lets go!" Botan took his hand and pulled him up. _"Woah when is Hiei taller than me? And he has such soft hands and a perfect tan an-"_ "Onna let go of me" Hiei said obviously annoyed by Botan's perkiness

"Come on Hiei! Stop being such a sour-puss!" Botan said her hand still in his. "One let go of my hand. Two I am not a so called '_sour-puss' _and fine lets go 'swim'. And so Hiei went and swim with no one other than Botan. His day was just lovely. "Well, well, look who joined the fun" "Shut it fox, I'm only 'swimming' because she wont quit bugging me. Hiei referring to Botan. "Sure" Kurama teased. "Hey guys! Want to play a game?" Yusuke asked. "What kind of game?" Keiko asked. "Water wrestling!" Yusuke cheered. "Okay" everyone except Hiei said. "So how do you play?" Yukina asked. Yusuke grinned and start to explain… "To play there has to be a team, a girl and a boy, the boy has to place to his partner on his shoulder and the girl has to try to knock another girl or both of them down." Yusuke said matter-of-factly. "Oh ok, I choose Kazuma" Yukina smiled. Hiei felt like he was going to keel over. "I choose Keiko" Yusuke smirked. **SLAP** "You perv" Keiko said half flattered half disgusted. "I choose Kurama" Shizuru said calmly. "And that leaves Botan with Hiei" Yusuke said pointing. "Joy" Hiei muttered.

This was definitely was going to be a long day. All the girls were on their partners shoulders except Botan… "Come on Hiei just get it over with. How about this if you win we'll buy you 5 sundaes, but if you don't win well buy you one just for playing" Kurama offered. "Hn…fine, come onna" Hiei said. With no other choice Botan walked over to him and turned around, her back facing his chest. Hiei's hand slid to Botan waist sending shivers down her spine for a quick 5 seconds. Next thing she knew she was on Hiei's strong shoulders.

"Let the fight begin!" Yusuke announced. It was Botan against Shizuru, Keiko against Yukina. Keiko was left victorious, Yukina was a small girl after all. However Botan and Shizuru were in a struggle of power. Surprisingly Botan won of a fluke because Kurama lost his footing . Now it was Botan VS Keiko! Keiko almost had Botan but out of nowhere Botan strength increased and it was a tie, she wondered what was going on. _"Oww! I'm guessing Hiei is trying to 'push' me he's digging his nails in my thighs!, is winning all that to him?" _Botan thought. "Oww!" Botan screamed and pushed Keiko back with an unknown strength. "Hiei you jerk! you won now get your nails out of my thighs!" Botan shrieked. "Sorry" Hiei said silently that Botan could barely hear him. Way to go Botan everyone congratulated her. " "Ok fox I won, now you owe me 5 sweet snows." "Well I guess I do don't I?" Kurama said with a smile on his face. "Well you'll have to wait because we're going to the movies now" Botan interrupted still on Hiei's shoulders. "Aaahh!" Botan screamed before falling in the water head first. Hiei had 'accidentally' dropped Botan off of his shoulders. When she came back up she lunged on top of Hiei bringing him down……It was on! The others just watched on in amusement at the 'couple'. After their little brawl Botan and Hiei got of the water and showered off during that time Hiei was staring at Botan…… "_Since when did the onna had curves? She had a nice ass and a nice firm set, I wonder how she looks without cl-" _"Hiei dry off and put on your clothes" Botan said interrupting his thoughts. " Hn...whatever baka onna" Hiei said a small tint of pink spreading on his cheek. Botan just looked at him oddly and went to put on her jumpsuit quickly, since the others were getting ready to leave…

At the movies the gang decided to watch….The Grudge! "Um you guys can we watch another movie?" Botan asked hopefully, Keiko and Yukina agreeing. "No!" Yusuke and Kuwabara protested. "Come on it wont be that scary you guys" Shizuru reassured her friends. And so The Grudge it was…. In the theatre Keiko sat between Yusuke and Kuwabara, Yukina between Kuwabara and Hiei, Botan between Hiei and Kurama and Shizuru on the end next to Kurama.

"EEEEE!!" the girls screamed Botan the loudest of them all. Unconsciously Botan grabbed onto Hiei's shirt place her head on his chest and buried her head in his chest as soon as a scary part came on. Hiei sat there with mixed feelings, amused at Botan's fright, mad at her being so close to him and thrilled at the same time. Throughout the movie Hiei relaxed losing all tension he felt earlier and put his laid his jaw on her head then raised his head and gave her a quick glare and continue to watch the movie, but he began to think... _"Stupid onna! Its all her fault! Now I feel those silly ningen feelings when she touches me and making me think dirty thoughts about her! Damn! I think I might…like the onna…". _Hiei's thoughts were going wild, one minute he was lusting for Botan and the other he was blaming her for lusting for her, he was so confused. "Um Hiei.. the movies over." Botan announced. Hiei chuckled hearing the fright still lingering in her voice, he couldn't blame her the end was scary to any ningen girl, looking at he dead boyfriend pale turning blue eyes still open and an evil woman coming out of the ceiling getting ready to take your life in the most torturing way. "What's so funny Hiei?" Botan asked. "Even though the movie has ended you are still afraid, that's what's funny" Hiei replied. "Hiei…..your demented" Botan said He just glared at the comment and muttered something about baka ferry onna's.

At the mall the girls went from store to store, in less than 15 minutes the made a purchase of at least 5 outfits. Unfortunately the boys had to wait, some how Hiei was used as Botan's 'critic'. "Um Hiei what do you think of this outfit?" Botan asked and walked out to show him a blue shirt that had 'bulldog' and a picture of a bulldog and a mini jean throwback skirt. "You look nice…" He muttered embarrassed of complementing her of all people. "Uh thanks" Botan said feeling flushed at his comment. Hiei saw this and looked away. Botan changed back in her jumpsuit and bought her another new outfit thanks to Hiei's 'critiquing'.

Not done with the shopping, the crew headed to the food court because of complaining of 'hunger' and 'starvation' from none other than Yusuke and Kuwabara, and Hiei wanting his sweet snow. "Yusuke you need to man up we've been only shopping for five hours! We're only getting started!" Keiko said "Well Keiko I'm very much a man, and men don't spend eighteen hours shopping!" Yusuke replied. "Yea" Kuwabara joined in. "I agree" Hiei said glaring at Botan who gave him an innocent smile that caused him to get that fumy feeling again. "Well Kurama's not complaining" The girls shot back. And because of Kurama they spent an extra thirty minutes shopping. Finally at the food court every one ordered Cajun from the Cajun Grill. As soon as Yusuke and Kuwabara got to the table they almost literally ate everything in one gulp. While everyone was eating and talking and what-not Hiei was glaring at Kurama. "Hiei what's wrong?" Botan asked. No reply… "Fox.. I want my sweet snow…." Hiei spat since Kurama was not noticing his intimidating glare. "Oh yeah Hiei I almost forgot." Kurama gave him a sorry-I-forgot-about-you-ice cream look. And they left the table and went to get Hiei's Sundae.

On the way Kurama started his daily conversations. "So, Hiei what's up with you and Botan? He asked with a smirk. "She makes me feel odd" Hiei replied "Odd like how?" Kurama asked. "Well she makes me think thoughts that shouldn't be thought of and makes cheeks feel warm and my body feel fuzzy when she touches me. Kurama gave a hearty smile at Hiei that made him confused. "Aah I see, you have a crush on Botan" "I what?! That's not possible, she's a baka ferry onna, why in the three worlds would I like her?" "Well it sounds like you do to me, and that you should find that out for yourself, Hiei." Kurama answered his stubborn friend "_This is surely going to get interesting"_ Kurama thought. When they got back Hiei had five chocolate sundaes, just as Kurama promised. "He he!" Hiei looked and saw that the little laughter he heard was none other than Botan. "What's so funny? He asked. "You got ice cream on your face!" Botan giggled, but then came to a halt when Hiei asked her to get it off. And so no napkins on the table she had to use her fingers to get the ice cream off of his jaw and cheek. And then she did the unthinkable in front of six witnesses plus Hiei, she liked it off he fingers… all movement at the table was gone….. so…. quiet. Botan's face turned eight different shades of red and she fled from the table in embarrassment! Keiko Yukina and Shizuru ran after her to nowhere but the ladies room. While the guys stared at Hiei when Kurama broke the silence.. "That was an interesting turn of events." In the ladies room the girls found Botan standing in front of the mirror looking as shocked as they were at her actions. "Woah Botan! What was that all about with Hiei?" Shizuru asked

Well everyone that's all for now! Im tired and its 1:42! Oh and happy new years, January 1, 2005!!!! Wooooooh!!!!!!! Ok anywho I hope you like my story so far and please, please R&R!!!! read and review!!!!!

Chibi nica


	2. What can go wrong? ptII

Hey guys! thanks for the reviews! I got 11 and on my first fic! That made my day! anyways I wanted to let you guys know I will be updating weekly between Thursdays and Saturdays so check for those three days…. Ok onto the fic!

_"Woah Botan! What was that all about with Hiei?" Shizuru asked. No reply…. Shizuru called her name again and Botan looked at the girls her mouth wide open. "I don't know" Botan replied her voice dripping in fear. I mean come on she just licked ice cream that came off of Hiei…._

"Hmmm… maybe you….. like him?" Keiko stated. Shizuru chuckled, Yukina stared as Botan blushed. "Aha! I was right! Botan likes Hiei! Botan likes Hiei!" Keiko teased at the fuming Botan by now Shizuru was laughing at her friends embarrassment, Yukina chuckled

"ALRIGHT!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!" Botan screamed the first time she lost her cool. "I don't like Hiei, but I'm just attracted to him, THAT'S ALL." Botan stated.

"Ok but isn't that the same as liking him?" Keiko asked trying to force the truth out of her best friend. But unlike her actions Botan is very witty.

"No, when your attracted to someone you like the way the look, and the way they act, but I do not like the way Hiei acts, he's such a downer. But that's not the real problem I can't stay in the ladies room forever!" Botan said

"Your right.." The girls stated in unison.

"Ok, I got a plan!" Botan said hope filled in her voice. "ok this is what we're gonna do…"

Back at the table the Yusuke and Kuwabara were still looking at Hiei in disbelief. Then Hiei got mad.

"Will you idiots stop staring at me" Hiei said with his infamous death glare.

"So whats going on between you and Botan? You two seemed inseparable today…" Yusuke stated calmly ignoring Hiei request.

"Nothings going on between her and me" Hiei said his voice lowering going into deep thought…_'How dare the onna! What is she trying to do drive me mad? She's so…'_ Hiei's thoughts interrupted by Kurama's voice. "Well here they come now." Kurama said eyeing the girls suspiciously because Botan was laughing and Keiko and Shizuru were glaring at her.

As they reached the table Hiei looked away Yusuke and Kuwabara looking at Botan, Yusuke smiled smugly and Kuwabara looked disgusted recalling the past events and…

"BOTAN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING LICKING THAT ICE CREAM, THAT WAS SO NASTY LEAVE THAT IN THE BEDROOM!.." Kuwabara screamed so now everyone in the food court was staring at the table.

"Yes and I am dearly sorry for that!" Botan grinned. Hiei eyed her suspiciously wondering what the hell was she trying to do. "Umm.. ….Well….uhhh…what I'm trying to say…"Botan started and trailed off.

"What is it Botan? Spill it!" Yusuke said trying to pry out what she was hesitating to say.

"Huh!...Okay… well I want to tell you guys..that.." Botan began to say, ooh was this going to be good!

"COME ON SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed in impatiently.

"Well…..I'm madly in love with Hiei" Botan said blushing madly, even though she was pretending to pretend to pretend that she liked him. And then she kneeled next to Hiei, put his hand in hers, and looked him in the eye. Hiei was getting that feeling again when she confessed she loved him, that feeling of lust and hatred, he was going to kill her after this.

"Hiei I just want to let you know that I loved you for the longest but I wanna let you know that…. YOU'VE JUST GOT PUNK'D!!!!" Botan screamed. _'I'm really going to enjoy killing her'_ Hiei thought as he yanked back his hand and began glaring at her with the infamous I'm going to kill you look. By now everyone was laughing especially Yusuke and Kuwabara; they were rolling on the floor like dogs laughing: literally, Kurama gave an hearty chuckle as usual and the girls just stared at Botan and Hiei, Botan who were very embarrassed and Hiei who was still sulking.

"Ok guys it's now 9:00, I think we need to start heading home" Keiko said picking up Yusuke by the ear and Shizuru following with Kuwabara. "Ow let go Keiko, Your embarrassing me!" Yusuke wined.

"Oh hush you embarrassed yourself, Yusuke" Keiko said. "Yea sis let go.. Not in front of Yukina!" Kuwabara winced at his sisters' strong grasp.

Everyone was walking in silence in the cool wind and the shadows of the night; however Yusuke and Kuwabara gave a giggle from now and then from the 'incident'.

But Botan was in deep regretful thought though. _'Oh what have I done! I've probably screwed up any chance of being with him…What I don't want to be with him! Or do I? That's it! I just feel bad for punking him the way I did, and that I shouldn't have led him on!' _Botan thoughts were running wild and the explanations for how she felt was becoming more stupid than the other and the first was becoming more obvious.

However Hiei was thinking one thing_ 'Oh I'm going to kill her'_. Shizuru, Kuwabara and Keiko left and went down their block. After passing for blocks Yusuke left and was Hiei relieved from his annoying bickering about when he got 'Punk'd' by Botan. After that it was completely silent until thunder interrupted the stillness of sounds, and then it began to drizzle. "Aw man, just great!" Botan said and sighed a pitiful sigh. They small group was running to Botan's apartment since the wind kicked up and began to pour while lightening flashed and the thunder boomed. And then the lightening seemed to strike in areas close by until **_'BOOM!' _**the lightening struck Botan's apartment. Her roof was instantly in flames and the smoke descended into the crisp air.

"Oh no.." Botan whispered as her legs gave out, her home, her only home was gone, she couldn't go back to Reikai, she gave her job up as a ferry girl and no one could take her in right now, was all she thought about , that she didn't realized who had caught her from busting her head on the pavement. All she could do was stare and it slipped out

"Where am I going to stay?"

Well well I see we meet again! Haha anywho I'm so sorry I took so long and that this chapter sucked but I was being really lazy and to clear up the confusion so you don't review met about the pretending to pretend to pretend part its like this…..

Botan pretended to not like him but she was pretending that she did but she was letting him know that she pretended not to like Hiei! Make any sense to you? ah oh well… please R&R!!!

Chibi Nica-


	3. Moving In

HEY EVERYONE! Its Chibi Nica back in the '06! Well first I want to apologize for taking so long to write another chapter for "Tide is High" but I found myself on more often now-a-days and I thought about making a story but then it hit me I have one in progress…so here I am! Hopefully this chapter and the ones to come will be more exciting and written a little better. Because I just realized that the previous chapters had a bit too much grammatical errors in them ;) so here you guys go Chapter 3 of Tide is High!

Chapter 3: Moving in

"_**Oh no..." Botan whispered as her legs gave out, her home, her only home was gone, she couldn't go back to Reikai, she gave her job up as a ferry girl and no one could take her in right now, was all she thought about , that she didn't realized who had caught her from busting her head on the pavement. All she could do was stare, and it slipped out**_

"_**Where am I going to stay?"**_

As soon as she said that everything was engulfed by darkness…

Hiei's P.O.V

'_Great…she fell out…' _Hiei thought to himself as he looked at the very unconscious Botan in his arms. Then he looked back at the apartment. It was almost burned down to the ground and the flames were still going despite it was pouring down right now. Hiei was in awe even though he's definitely seen his share of fires, mainly because he was the one to start them. The rain began to stop and the sound of approaching fire trucks came closer. Hiei not wanting to deal with any ningen's right now fled the scene and rushed to his own apartment.

After about nine minutes of running, Hiei finally reached his apartment. He opened the door and he rushed towards his black leather coach and quickly laid her down. She may appear thin but she was pretty heavy.

'_Maybe she should lay off the chocolate ice cream'_ Hiei thought to himself as he took a quick glance over her. He turned quickly away blushing, seeing her soaking wet and her clothes clinging to every curve of her petite figure, and it really didn't help that what she was wearing already showed off her body. Hiei quickly shaking it off, walked toward his closet to get some towels, came back and started drying her off. He started off by drying her hair and then her neck, next stop her chest. Hiei proceeded in what he was doing, inching closer and closer to her _"lady lumps". _When he got there, Hiei was greeted by a hard slap to the face, by and infuriated Botan

"YOU **PERVERT**!"Botan screamed at the top of her lungs clasping her chest tightly.

"Me? Groping you? Not in the thousands of years to come! For your information I was trying to dry you off so you won't catch a cold considering that you're soaking wet on **my **leather coach" Hiei fired back.

"Why am I on your leather coach anyway?" Botan spat back, clearly getting on Hiei's last nerve.

"**YOU** are on **my** coach because 1. Your apartment is burned down and 2. I think Yusuke would kill me if I left you passed out in the rain, that's why** you're** on **my** coach" Hiei said through gritted teeth.

As soon as he said that Botan remembered what happened to her apartment. And the last thing she remembered before passing out was seeing her home on fire and the question of _"Where am I going to stay?" _Botan thought aloud

"Sure as hell not with me" Hiei answered coldly.

Nothing personal, well it was every bit personal. First that dreaded woman made him look like a fool. Second she made him feel funny that would cause him to make himself look like a fool. Hiei wasn't a person who lost his composure very easily, and to have someone as ditzy as her make him do it, he wanted to hurt her…badly. And third she dared to give him an attitude when he was simply trying to help her!

'To hell with her…I hope she catches a cold too.' Hiei thought to himself.

"**ACHOO!" **

Hiei smiled to himself.

"Uhh Hiei, do you have any tissues?" asked a nasally Botan.

Hiei rolled his eyes, "They're in the bathroom" Hiei replied pointing to the bathroom door.

'Tonight should be so much fun…' Hiei thought dreadfully as he walked down the hallway towards his room. He found some dry clothes, a black shirt and black sweats. He quickly changed before Botan came barging in looking for him. Then he went back into his closet to find something for her to wear. He found a sleeveless sky-blue shirt and navy sweats. They were small though, it was from when Hiei was smaller…before the whole mysterious growth spurt. So he made his way back to the living room where he found Botan sitting quietly.

'Ha! That's funny, she's actually quiet' Hiei thought.

He walked up to her and gave her the dry clothes. She took them quickly and jolted to the bathroom with a quick "Thanks." She was fast in getting out of Hiei's sight but not fast enough because Hiei could see that she was crying.

It was getting late and Hiei was tired, so he went into his room and pulled out two pillows and a blanket and threw them on the coach.

"I'm going to bed. There are pillows and a blanket on the coach. Don't make yourself at home" Hiei said to Botan through the bathroom door.

"Mmhm" was all he got for a response. And he was satisfied with that. He really didn't feel like having a conversation, not that he liked having conversations anyway, especially with baka ex-ferry onna's.

In the bathroom Botan dried her tears and changed into the dry clothes that she had got from Hiei. Surprisingly they fit perfectly. She came out of the bathroom and looked around, Hiei nowhere in sight so she assumed him to be in his room since he did say he was going to bed. She made her way towards the coach in the dimly lit apartment. She fluffed her pillows and slid under the blanket. She inhaled the scent of…..Tag? When did Hiei use Tag body spray? Well it didn't matter all she knew was that the blanket was turning her on.

'Whoa! How can I be aroused by a blanket? Hiei's at that!' She thought 'But it smells so good… I wonder how it would feel to lay next to him…Oh crap! Botan stop thinking about Hiei!' Botan screamed at herself inwardly.

"I need to get some sleep" Botan said aloud and forced her eyes closed. Before long her mind just drifted away and all her troubles were gone as she dosed off to sleep.

"HIEI! HIEI!" a voice was screaming and pounding at the door causing Botan to wake up.

"HIEI!" the voice called again. The voice sounded familiar. Like it was…Yusuke? What would Yusuke be banging on Hiei's door almost 3am? So she answered half asleep

"Yusuke do you know what time it is?" Botan asked groggily, but she was wide awake when she got Yusuke's bear hug in response. "Hey what's gotten into you Yusuke?" She questioned Yusuke's erratic behavior.

"I thought you were dead…" Yusuke replied silently, still holding her close.

"Dead? Where did you get that ridiculous idea from?" Botan asked quietly. Then Yusuke pulled away and looked at her like she was crazy.

"You didn't know that your apartment burned down? Well I don't think you would've known if you were to busy getting banged by Hiei…Because that would explain why your at his apartment right now and not knowing about your apartment…" Yusuke determined which caused Botan's face to turn beet red.

"Ha-ha! So it's true!" Yusuke teased.

"I was not having sex with this" Hiei said behind Botan, emphasizing "this".

Right about now Botan was fuming and beet red.

**WHAM **

"DAMN!" Yusuke exclaimed loudly, it was to be expected because Botan just punched Hiei in the nose.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Hiei shouted holding his nose. Man, Botan was really pushing it

"THAT'S FOR CALLING ME AN IT YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!" Botan shouted back. Yusuke could of sworn smoke was coming out of her ears because Hiei was running her hot.

"WHAT? YOU ARE AN IT BECAUSE YOU ARE NO WOMAN!" Hiei fired back.

"IM LEAVING!" Botan shouted and began to walk down the hall until Hiei had to put in his last word.

"Where are you planning to go? Have you forgotten already that you have no apartment? Well that's believable considering you're such a ditz!" Hiei felt good. And he knew that the huge waterworks show was next, and then Yusuke's going to tell him to apologize. But what she did next was unexpected…

**SLAP**

"YOU BASTARD! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!" Botan screamed at the top of her lungs so that almost everyone on the floor was awake.

"Come on Yusuke" Botan said calmly pulling Yusuke behind her. Yusuke looked back and shook his head and mouthed "You went too far" to Hiei. All Hiei could do was stare at the ground.

'Maybe I was a bit harsh this time' Hiei thought.

Botan and Yusuke were on their way to Yusuke's apartment. After all it was probably 3:30 in the morning so she couldn't go to Keiko's. It was a silent walk to his apartment until Yusuke broke the silence.

"Botan you know he didn't mean what he said. And your definitely a woman, Hiei was probably just tired and extra grumpy" Yusuke said soothingly with his arm around Botan's shoulder.

"Hiei is always grumpy, he a pain in the butt too. He's always so mean to me, like he hates me or something. But that's fine with me because I can't stand him either and I never want to speak to that demon ever again!" Botan said all at once so she had to take a breath. Boy was she mad!

"Aww Botan, Hiei doesn't hate you, if he did, do you think he would let you stay in his apartment and borrow his clothes? I don't think so… Matter of fact I think he has a crush on you!" Yusuke said.

"A crush on me? Sure Hiei, the one who loves only his sister and his sword? I highly doubt there's any place left for me in that small frozen heart of his" Botan exclaimed with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"So your saying you like him too?" Yusuke asked the now cherry cheek maiden under his arm. He loved messing with her, it's so much fun! And he loved her too, as a sister of course! So it pained him to see her sad, so he had to say something to get her started, and that was it.

"I do not have a crush on Hiei!" she exclaimed bumping her hip into his.

"Well yesterday's event says otherwise" Yusuke replied and bumped her back.

"Oh shut up!" Botan said pushing his arm off of her shoulder.

"So can I stay with you until I can get back on my feet" Botan asked with a serious tone in her voice.

"I would love for you to stay with me but my mother has the place in a total and complete mess and she's renting the room out to some dude to get some extra moola to go to the bar at night. Pretty ridiculous. So I'm sorry but you cant stay with me Botan." Yusuke said putting his arm around her again.

"That's ok Yusuke" Botan replied giving him a half smile.

They finally reached Yusuke's apartment about 20 minutes later. Botan and Yusuke were half asleep when they reached the apartment. As usual Botan took the bed and Yusuke took the floor and the two had no problem getting to sleep.

Around ten the next morning there was a knock on the door, and Yusuke woke up to go see who it was.

"Who is it?" shouted an extremely tired Yusuke.

"Keiko" a feminine voice replied on the other side of the door.

Instead of seeing just Keiko when he opened the door there stood Shizuru, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Kurama. Everyone barged in past Yusuke except Yukina who said good morning and gave a small bow.

"So have you heard from Botan? Is she ok?" asked a worry stricken Keiko.

"Why don't you ask her yourself-as soon as she wakes up! She kind of tired, after last night." Yusuke said.

And so they waited. They made breakfast and tea and talked about the fire and who should Botan stay with.

During that discussion Botan had woke up and entered the kitchen grabbing her plate and heading toward the group.

"Well she cant stay with us, we have no space and Genkai is doing something to the shrine, that's why Yukina is staying with us for a couple of months" added in Shizuru.

"Hey guys!" Botan said with food in her mouth.

"We were just talking about you" said Keiko.

"Oh really" Botan said in a quiet voice.

"Yea, we know about what happened to your apartment, it was all over the news this morning. And we have a bit more bad news; no one has any space to keep you in for a couple months." Shizuru said quietly.

"Oh… that's ok I'm sure I'll work something out!" Botan said reassuringly with a half a smile on her face. Then Yukina had an idea.

"Why don't you ask Hiei if you can live with him for a few months?" Yukina asked. Botans half a smile was gone in half a second.

"I don't think that would work out too well. Me and him got into a 'disagreement' last night." Botan explained while sipping her tea.

Everyone knew that those two could barely get along, and when they had a 'disagreement' that just meant that Hiei insulted Botan to the maximum capacity of insults Botan could take.

"Oh" everyone said at once, besides Yusuke of course.

"Well you can't just sleep on the streets you know!" Keiko stated.

"I know! I just think that it just wouldn't 'work out'" Botan protested.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Yusuke got up to answer it and it was no one but…

"Hiei" Botan whispered under her voice.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Jaganshi" Yusuke said with a smile on his face happy to irritate Hiei by using his last name.

"Cut the B.S. Urameshi. I came to see her" Hiei said pointing to Botan who was looking elsewhere.

"Uh Botan I think shorty wants to talk to you" Kuwabara whispered to Botan but wasn't very successful because everyone could hear him.

"Yea sure…ok" Botan says getting up, walking towards the balcony, Hiei following close behind and closing the sliding door after himself.

"So what do you have to say to a "ditzy this" Botan questioned looking Hiei straight in his eye. To show how seriously angry she was with him.

"Look onna, I didn't come here for your sarcasm or attitude so quit it. I came to apologize" Hiei said, quietly at 'apologize'.

"Well what are you apologizing for? For calling me a 'this', or saying that I'm not a woman?" Botan asked

"Both" Hiei whispered. "So aren't you going to apologize to me about calling me an 'insensitive jerk'? Or for punching me and slapping me?"

"I'm sorry for punching you" Botan replied.

"That's it?" Hiei asked annoyed. She really was working his nerves.

"Yea that's it! Because you deserved both of them! You never stop to consider my feelings, or anyone else's for that matter! All you care about is Yukina and fighting. That's it." Botan stated with anger clearly lingering in her voice.

"That's not true" Hiei said calmly.

"Oh really? So tell me Hiei who else do you care about? Hmm?" Botan questioned.

Hiei looked right into her eyes and moved closer to her and said "You"

Botan could only look away. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and Hiei didn't believe what was coming out of his mouth.

"Then why do you act like you hate me?" Botan asked quietly, her eyes still glued to the ground.

"Look would you like to stay with me? Its not in my nature to invite anyone into my home, especially when its for a long term stay. However I don't want to be nagged by those idiotic people in there, minus Kurama, to let you stay with me. I'm being generous so I suggest that you take up on my offer. Or you rather sleep on the streets. It's your choice." Hiei stated mentally kicking himself for asking her to stay with him.

"Fine. I'll stay with you" Botan says in a small voice.

And with that Hiei leaves the balcony, Botan following.

"I'm leaving now" Hiei declares as he walks out the door.

"So what did he say? Did you ask to stay with him?" Asked Keiko.

"Uh yea. I'm staying with Hiei. For a while, until I can save up enough money to get myself situated." Botan said.

"OH" Everyone says in unison.

"So I better get going before Hiei decides not to open the door for me." Botan says.

"Mmhmm" Everyone says in unison once again.

"Bye!" Botan shouts running out of the door.

"But she didn't tell us what Hiei said though…" Shizuru stated.

"Maybe its best that we leave their personal issues for those two to solve" Kurama puts in, taking a sip of his tea.

"Yea but it seems so juicy!" Keiko exclaims.

"Keiko… not everything is a soap opera" Yusuke says.

"Yusuke…SHUT UP!" Keiko screeches at Yusuke.

As soon as Botan walked out the door, she found Hiei waiting for her. She nodded her thanks and they begin their silent journey together, to their home.

END

Well I hope that was satisfying for you guys! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! And I made it extra longer this time! Muwahahahahahahaha! So tell me if you liked it, loved it, or hated it, I wanna know! Ahh yes! The third chappie is completed! And the really juicy stuff starts happening! So plz keep reading! Also is it me or doesn't the title seem gay and nothing to do w/ the story? Well that's just me! Thanx 4 readin and plz REVIEW!


End file.
